Genkaku
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: Two friends, separated by a supposed murder and amnesia, find each other over a decade later. A strange woman with an even stranger story, sides with the IMperial and Republican armies to fight a new and more powerful force than even the Deathsaurer. Karl
1. Chapter 1 Capture Of The Assassins

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any of the characters or any material that you may recognise from movies, books etc, they belong to their respective owners. 

Words in between these " " are talking.

Words written in _italics_ are thought. Thoughts will also have these around them' '. 

* Emperor's Palace *

The security around the palace had been boosted up to the maximum due to an anonymous tip to the Imperial Army and palace guards telling them that someone was planning an assassination attempt on Emperor Rudolph sometime during the day or late afternoon. Emperor Rudolph had been notified and asked to stay inside the secured building but his Highness had refused and had insisted on attending the mourning ceremony held on this day every year to commemorate the memory of his grandfather, the late Emperor, who had died during the Republican and Imperial war that had finished just over two years ago. 

Colonel Karl Shuboltz was dressed in full military uniform as it was required of him to do so today. He briskly marched down a long sunlit hallway towards the Emperor's private garden. The Colonel occasionally nodded to a passing guard or barked orders at other. Karl soon reached the garden and looked around. He ignored the rose and flower bushes that he had seen many times before and counted the soldiers patrolling the area.

'_Twenty-five armed soldiers, ten body guards and the adviser. I hope they will be able to protect his Highness if the need arises' Karl walked swiftly over to where the twelve year old emperor sat on a bench in the shade. The body guards took a quick look at the Colonel and nodded. Shuboltz returned the gesture before coming to stand before his Highness. The emperor raised his head and look at the Colonel._

"Colonel Shuboltz, is everything ready for the ceremony to begin?" the boy asked. He ran  his fingers over the necklace that had the Imperial stamp ring connected to it." Yes, the preparations for the ceremony are complete and everyone is waiting for your arrival, sir" Karl replied bowing in respect to the young man. "Good," the emperor stood up and smoothed the creases out of the black and royal purple outfit, then rearranged his crown. "Then let us get going, Colonel" the boy answered walking towards the garden exit, which was also the entrance. "Yes sir" Karl replied and followed suit. "Majesty, do you really think it is wise for you to attend this ceremony?" the adviser walking next to the Emperor asked. "My friend, I will explain for the last time. I must attend this ceremony the honour the memory of the last emperor, my grandfather. Besides, I am not afraid of  anyone, especially an assassin" the boy replied firmly.

'_If anything, the time that Emperor Rudolph spent with Van and his companions taught him to look after himself and not rely on others' the Colonel realised in his head. '__And for heavens sake, that boy has had enough assassination attempts on his life that he is probably immune to them like I am to alcohol' a small smile curved on his lips._

* City Square *

A strange woman watched the guards and Imperial army soldiers lining up from her advantage viewing point high above the bustle of Guygolos. Madam President, the Guardian Force and a few members of high- ranking soldiers from the Republican army where also attending the grievous occasion. The woman's short silver- white hair blew across her calm face but she ignored it as her electric blue eyes surveyed the crowds below.  

The leaders of each battalion sent their front- ranking soldiers to search and keep an eye out for the assassin. The leaders then checked their soldiers lines before taking their position on the left side, halfway down the line. Karl's First Panzer division was the first battalion to start their way through the clear path flanked by the crowds of  civilians. They marched briskly towards a grassy hill outside the borders of the city.

The woman's eyes once again swept along the crowds and she spotted the soldiers that had been dispatched to look for the assassin. Van Flyheight, Fiona, Zeke and Lieutenant Thomas Shuboltz had obviously joined the soldiers in their mission because they were walking in a small group muttering to each other.

There was an enormous BANG in the distance and the woman's head whipped around but it was only the memorial cannon firing. The woman ignored the other cannons that were fired in the distance and concentrated on finding the assassin. Suddenly there was yelling coming from somewhere over to her left and she took off towards it.

She saw Van and co running down an ally chasing after a man carrying a gun. The woman knew who he was because of his wild blonde hair and emerald green eyes. His name was Michael and was defiantly a person you didn't to meet in a dark place. He was also one of the assassins sent today. The woman saw that Michael and his chasers were heading towards an intersection. She jumped and ran way ahead of them and climbed down into one of the adjoining alleys before she innocently walked out in front of them.

She acted surprised when the barrel of Michael's gun pressed hard against her throat. The members of the Guardian Force that were in front of them, stopped running several metres away.

"Put your weapons down or I'll kill her!" Michael demanded as he pulled harder on the barrel of the gun. The soldiers in front of us slowly lowered their weapons and put them on the ground at their feet.

"Good. Now I think this beautiful woman and I are going to leave. Together". The man had no idea about who the woman was or that he was in immediate danger from her.

'_I'll allow this guy to hold me against my will like this for a little while but I am  not going anywhere with him. Besides, he's going to be unconscious in a minute for calling me 'beautiful' without my permission' the woman thought to herself. A small smile curved on her lips._

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Michael asked when he saw her face. "I'm going to abduct you, then I might use your body as a play toy for a while and then I'll probably kill you. SO WHY ARE YOU STILL SMILING?". He was loosing his temper.

"Your not going to have the chance to do any of the things you said, Michael and I'm smiling because,". The woman suddenly grabbed the gun, stepped back and flung the man right over her shoulder. She then punched him hard in the stomach, winding him. "I got to do that. It's only payback for using me like a punching bag back home" the woman stepped over him as the boys in the Guardian Force grabbed Michael and cuffed him.

"Thanks for your help" Fiona said and Zeke growled in agreement. Van and Thomas half pushed and dragged Michael up to the rest of the group.

"Bitch!" Michael said looking directly at the woman. Thomas was about to tell him off but the woman's hand rose and she struck him at the back of the neck, knocking him out instantly. Thomas and Van then struggled to lift the fully grown man so the woman grabbed Michael's collar  and lifted him slightly.

"You can let go of him. I've got a hold of him and besides he won't come out of nightie- night land for awhile" the woman said to the two men holding Michael up. They cautiously let him go and let the unknown woman hold him.

"So, what is your name anyway?" Van asked as the group began to walk towards the group of soldiers on the hill." My name is Sorcha. I'm not sure what my last name is because where I come from, it doesn't really matter" she replied casually as they past people that were staring at them." That's a really nice name. I'm Fiona, this is Van, Zeke and Thomas" Fiona said introducing the others.

Sorcha looked at Thomas for a few seconds before she spoke to him. "Are you a lieutenant Thomas?" she asked. His name faintly reminded her of someone." Yes I am. Lieutantent Thomas Richard Shuboltz is my name. I'm a member of the Guardian Force" Thomas replied proudly.

"Shuboltz. Shuboltz. Are you related to Colonel Karl Lichen Shuboltz, chief of the Imperial armies' First Panzer Division? Sorcha asked when she finally remembered the name.

 "Yes, he's my famous brother. Why does everyone have to know about him?" Thomas face faulted and looked extremely sad. Sorcha smiled and patted him on the man's shoulder. 

"Hey don't feel so bad Thomas. I know that you created a mobile A.I. system that you installed into your zoid". 

"You know about Beak!" Thomas said astounded and Sorcha nodded. "Great, at least there is someone who knows about me". A big grin appeared on Thomas's face.

"I think you just boosted his ego too much Sorcha" Van said bitterly and Fiona smiled. Thomas stopped grinning and pouted angrily.

 * Monument Hill *

When the group reached top of the hill, they noticed that the procession had disbanded and the soldiers, as well as the emperor, were paying their own respects in their memory as they stood. A few soldiers, including Colonel Shuboltz, noticed them but only he came over to them.

"Now what do we have here, Lt?" Karl asked his younger brother as his eyes met with Sorcha's then he  looked at Michael, who was covered in dirt, mud, grass marks and an assortment of abrasions.

"This is Sorcha Col and this is our assassin" Thomas replied respectfully as he motioned to each one of the new people. Sorcha realised that Michael had awoke so she dropped him heavily on the ground and he groaned in pain. Col Shuboltz waved a few of his soldiers over and gave them orders to take him to the nearest base and lock him up until he got there to interrogate him.

"Thank you for your help Guardian Force and you too, Sorcha" the Col said to Van and co before he dipped his hat to Sorcha, who smiled in return.

_'God he's hot!' Sorcha thought to herself as she smiled. The group's attention was diverted from their pleasant talk when they heard Michael's yells. The soldiers escorting him were having trouble because he was kicking and screaming as he yelled a whole heap of profaned curses at the group of soldiers that had captured him. He was mainly throwing insults at Sorcha, calling her manly foul- mouthed names. Many soldiers surrounding the disruptive man jumped in to give their fellow comrades some help with Michael. The group standing. around Sorcha were all looking at her to see how she would take the verbal abuse._

"Would you please excuse me of a moment" Sorcha said and walked off before anyone could stop her. She approached Michael with her hands folded in front of her. The soldiers behind him gripped his arms tighter.

"So the whore finally comes to talk with me. Maybe we'll be able to settle a deal so you can do me a little favour. It's your job, isn't it". He puckered up his lips before making a few kissy noises. Sorcha's hands moved to her hips as she leant over so she was an inch from his face. Her eyes blazed like lightning.

"You of all people should know not to call me such names, Michael or make those baby noises. You do remember what I did to you last time, don't you?" she hissed. The man in front of her grinned in malevolence.

"Hell yeah. You kicked me in the groin, how many times?" he asked her questionably. The soldiers behind Michael looked at her in surprise. As she had been talking, Van, Fiona, Zeke, Thomas and Karl had walked up behind her and had heard his response.

Sorcha shrugged. "I think I kicked you so many times I forgot. But I remember it made you pass out".

Michael laughed sourly. "Rando was right, you are stupid. Can't even remember who many times you kicked a guy in the balls. Blain taught you everything but how to count. Typical, I doubt you'd remember any...." His sentence was cut off when Sorcha's fist connected with his face. She had clearly had enough of the man's bullshit stories.

"Good hit lady" one of the soldiers supporting the motionless body said to her before he and his comrades carried Michael off.

"I agree, that was a really good hit" Van said when she turned around. Fiona and Thomas nodded while Zeke growled. The crowds around them thinned out as the people went on their way.

"I'll second that," Col Shuboltz agreed. "Don't take this the wrong way but I wish the female soldiers were trained the same way as you". Karl smiled jokingly and Sorcha returned the gesture.

A voice came through on the Col's CV radio. He answered it and the little group listened to the conversation.

"Col Shuboltz, sir. We have captured a suspicious looking man carrying a long- range sniper equipped with silencer and lock-on devices" the soldier at the other end of the communicator reported.

"But we have already apprehended the assassin. Bring him in anyway soldier" Karl ordered the soldier.

"Another assassin. Weren't we informed that there would only be one, sir?" Fiona asked the elder Shuboltz brother.

Sorcha took a big breath before she spoke. "The first message I intercepted told me that they would only be one assassin coming and I forwarded the information to the Imperial army. Not long after the first message, I intercepted a second piece of information that ordered the use of another four assassins. I tried to inform the Imperial Army once again but they had closed all communication access. I didn't have a clearance code so I had to come here to tell you and I hoped to catch one of these assassins while I was in the vicinity" Sorcha confessed.

"Are you the one who sent the warning to us, ma'am". A young man asked politely. The group turned around and came face to face with the emperor himself. His face was full of interest.

Sorcha bowed her head in respect before she answered. "Yes I am Highness". _'I'm in for it now. They're going to want to know how I knew Michael and I don't think I'm up to telling that story yet'. _

"Then I must thank you. I owe you my life and I must repay you for your help" the emperor replied kindly.

"You being safe is enough payment, your Highness and for you to be safe, we must locate the other four assassins" Sorcha said strongly. The emperor was not surprised by the news of more assassins.

"There is no need for that Sorcha, for the final assassins have been spotted, seized and have been taken to the nearest base" Col Shubaltz cut in. While they had been talking, he had received confirmation of their arrests. "Sorcha because you seem to know how at least one of the assassins thinks, with the emperor's permission, could you accompany me in the interrogation of those people?" he asked.

"You have my permission Col Shubaltz to interrogate the people captured in any way and to let Sorcha assist you with the procedure" the emperor replied when he saw the unsure look on the woman's face.

"In that case Col Shubaltz, I would be glad to help you" Sorcha answered confidently.

"I feel sorry for the men now. The way you treated that Michael character was harsh but necessary and to tell the truth, I saw him sweat under the strain" the emperor laughed. The others surrounding him caught onto the joke and laughed as well.

_'Well at least I haven't had to tell them how I know Michael and at least I get to something worth while with my time'. Sorcha thought to herself as she laughed._

Luineraugwen: I don't know if that was I very good start to my story. Oh well, tell me weather it was or wasn't. Remember to review and try to be nice as this is my first Zoid fanfiction but I don't mind getting bad reviews, I can't write. Also I apologise for my misuse of military words. Karl is the chief of a unit not a battalion. 

Karl: Yes you can write, can't she Sorcha"

Sorcha: "Yeah"

Luineraugwen: "Shut up you two. I know that I can't write anime stories that well"

Karl & Sorcha" Yes you can"

Karl:" You've done a good job with this chapter and I bet the next will be even better"

Luineraugwen:" Karl, if you be quiet, I might let you sleep with Sorcha in the story"

Karl grins." In that case, got any duck tape

Luineraugwen points to cabinet." Bottom draw"

Karl grabs the tape and wraps five layers around his mouth.

Luineraugwen & Sorcha crack up laughing. "Till next time"

C'ya


	2. Chapter 2 The Interrogation

Luineraugwen: Sorry this took so long to get up but my computer deleted it and I had to re type it as well as find the time to do so. Thank you for waiting as well as your reviews. Also anything written in Italics is either a thought or a dream.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and I never will, so don't sue me. Nor do I own any of the characters except for Sorcha, Rae, Rando, Sphinx, Seth, Michael, Jerram and any other that doesn't appear in the anime. If you recognized anything in this story that is from a book, movie etc, they belong to their rightful owners. I used a few things from Miss Congeniality too. I don't own them.

********

The Guardian Force had decided to stay with Rudolf until the ceremony was finished, but Sorcha and Colonel Shubaltz had already excused themselves and were making their way down the hill.

"Would you like me to take you to the base in my zoid or have you got your own transport?" the Colonel asked as he headed off towards the Iron Kong.

I've got my own transport thank you, and besides, the Iron Kong is a one person zoid" Sorcha replied as she headed towards the South Gate of the city.

"The base is north of Guygolos. Do you wan me to wait for you?" Karl called to her as he jumped into his zoid.

"No thanks, I'll catch up," Sorcha yelled as she ran through the gate and outside the city wall where her zoid was hidden.

* North of Guygolos *

Karl had begun to head to the base and he was trying to see were Sorcha had gone. He wanted to wait for her because if she had a slow zoid, she could get left behind but he had been told to go head. Karl then remembered that the location of the base was common knowledge.

__

'That is one strong woman' he thought to himself. _I hope she will be able to stick around for a while. She'd probably be able to teach my soldiers a thing or two. God knows they need to sharpen up a bit and some damn well need a refresher course on how to be a soldier_'. He sighed. _Í need a new sparring partner. The martial arts training she did couldn't be too advanced. I hope she'll agree to it_'.

A moving dot on his radar alerted the man to a zoidthat was coming was behind him. Fast. He tightened his grip on the Iron Kong's controls in case it was going t attack. He turned his zoid around ad saw something silver and blue flash past him. He turned his neck so fast that he hurt it and saw the thing slam on the brakes before coming to a halt after making a kilometer of skid marks in the ground. The flash that he saw turned out to be a zoid, but it wasn't a make he'd seen before. It slightly resembled a Command Wolf but it was larger. There were guns and what seemed like cannons connected to its forelegs and body. Karl noticed that it had a strange tail and on closer inspection, he found that it was five long tails bunched together. The color of the paint varied from where he looked on the zoid. It was whitish silver than it darkened to a blue as it headed towards the tails.

"Hope I didn't have you worried there Col." Sorcha's voice came over the communicator. Ï took longer than I expected to get here". The Col. released his firm grip on the controls.

"Well at least you didn't get lost. C' Mon we'd better get going. I heard those other men were as hard to control as the Michael person you caught was". Karl started to make for the base and Sorcha followed. 

They had been traveling for at least five minutes before they struck up conversation. 

"That's a fancy looking zoid; I've never seen it before. Where did you find it?" Shubaltz asked the woman.

"I didn't find it Col., it was made for me. Back home. There was a scientist who wanted to create artificial zoids. He succeeded but he only made four. I was one of the four pilots chosen to mobilize the new creations. I may have been one of the best pilots but I still had trouble controlling this zoid" Sorcha explained.

"How did you have trouble, it looks like any other zoid". Right after he finished the sentence, Sorcha's zoid made a sudden move and its head on purposely turned towards the Iron Kong and snarled angrily before it looked forward again. Karl was very taken aback by the movement.

"That's why Col. The four new zoids were created to look but not act like normal zoids. Not only were they equipped with the latest technology, but also an A.I system much like Lieutenant Thomas's. This system allows the zoid to think for itself but also to do things that a normal zoid couldn't do without a pilot" Sorcha replied casually as she was used to her zoids reaction to insults.

"Impressive and I apologize to your zoid for what I said" Karl replied astonished. "Does your zoid have a name, Sorcha?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, her name is Foxfire" the woman answered as she checked a few maintenance things on Foxfire's on-board computer.

"What kind of things can Foxfire do?" Karl asked. The new zoid and her pilot had his full attention.

"A lot of things but I'll have to show you later or the soldiers in the base ahead will think that I'm either attacking you or them" she replied before falling into step behind the Iron Kong when they reached the gates.

"I am Col. Karl Lichen Shubaltz. I am here to interrogate the five assassins that were brought here. The pilot of the zoid behind me is also to assist me. These orders come from the Emperor himself" Karl announced when he stood outside hie zoid.

"Identification of the other pilot please" the soldier in the gate tower asked. Karl waved to Sorcha and she jumped out of Foxfire's cockpit then came to stand next to the Imperial babe, who was taller than her.

"My name is Sorcha" she replied.

"Access approved" the soldier answered opening the gates.

As Col. Shubaltz and Sorcha walked back to their zoids, the soldier's voice, accompanied by another soldier, came over the microphone again.

"That Sorcha woman is a real babe" soldier 1 said to his friend. The other soldier whistled.

"Yeah. Seems that Col. Shubaltz caught himself a real looker" soldier 2 replied.

"Doesn't he always. He must be a magnet to chicks. Talk about luck" soldier 1 added.

"I think the Col. and I have heard enough there boys," Sorcha yelled from her cockpit.

There was total silence in the gate tower for a few seconds before. "SHIT! We left the microphone on!" they both yelled. Sorcha cracked up laughing and Karl shot a warning glare up into the tower.

*Interrogation room in base*

Two soldiers were holding Michael, who was now conscious, to a chair while Col. Shubaltz and Sorcha were interrogating him. So far he had hadn't answered any of their questions but had constantly insulted Sorcha for an hour and a half. Karl was beginning to get really pissed off at all the names the man in front of him was calling Sorcha, the soldiers were watching the woman intensely to see when she would explode and bash the shit out of the man they were holding but she was sitting calmly on a chair listening but more interested in a loose thread on her jacket then Michael.

Michael had finally stopped abusing her after an hour and half and was catching his breath when Sorcha finally spoke, although still interested in the thread.

"Are you finished yet. Not only are you wasting our time but your own as well".

"I don't care you filthy whore!" Michael snapped. Karl stood up, a look of pure fury on his face. He was about to speak but Sorcha cut in.

"It takes one to know one, Michael" she replied looking up from the thread. Her face was extremely passive but her eyes showed that she was either tired or bored but she was probably both.

Michael snarled in anger. "You, me and this table in five minutes". He raised his eyebrows and leaned back in the chair the soldiers had thrown him into.

"No I don't think so. I wouldn't do it if you were the last man on Zi or if this was the last table or if it was the last five minutes of my life" Sorcha replied kicking the table with her foot while having taken interest in a new found thread on her jacket. The soldiers behind the man in question were trying to hide their smiles but Karl, who was very worried, could see the corners of their mouths curving.

__

'Sorcha may be smart and a good fighter but she is playing with fire. This guy is twice her size. If the soldiers had trouble containing him, she might as well' Col. Shubaltz was beginning to lose confidence in the woman.

Michael, not taking very well to rejection, lunged at her, taking the two soldiers by surprise. As soon she heard the chair being knocked over, Sorcha aimed a powerful kick at the guy's neck, which hit dead on. The man stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall before sliding to the floor in pain.

"I don't think that we are going to get any more out of him now. Take him back to his cell" Karl ordered the soldiers. They saluted before hauling the injured man to his feet and dragging him out of the room.

"You like bashing that guy up don't you? The way you're going, we're not going to get any answers," Karl said as he walked over to the door and told the guard to bring in the next person.

"Hey, I only gave him what he was asking for. He wanted his butt kicked, so I kicked it" Sorcha replied as she looked up and watched him cross the room to stand behind her again. They stopped their conversation as soon as the next person was escorted in.

This one looked no older than sixteen. His unkempt midnight black hair hung in his equally black eyes. The boy's chin was sitting gently on his chest but Sorcha could still recognize him by the oriental dragon tattoo that snaked around his upper arm.

"How ya going Sphinx?" Sorcha asked warmly and Karl was surprised by her sudden change of attitude. The young man looked up and it was clear that he wasn't doing too well. He had a swollen black eye, a fat lip and a nasty cut that ran down the side of his face but a big smile appeared on his beaten face as he saw Sorcha.

"Guards, has this happened while he had been under your supervision?" the Col. demanded and the soldiers shook their heads.

"No sir, he was brought in this way. He didn't even put up a fight when we caught him, just came along quietly. He's been like this the whole time. Never said a word" one of the soldiers replied.

"Can you tell us why you were in Guygolos today, Sphinx?" Sorcha asked as she looked the boy in the face but he shook his head.

"Are you sworn to a code of secrecy or are you just scared out of your wits by this woman? If you were, I wouldn't blame you" Karl asked also smiling but the boy shook this head again. 

They young man straightened up in his chair and began to undo the bandana that was tied around his neck. Sorcha hadn't noticed the piece of material but, as she looked closer, she saw that parts of it were covered in dry blood. Sphinx gestured for the two interrogators to come forward. He pulled some of the material away from his throat, wincing in pain. Sorcha stared at the cut that had obviously been there for a few days. It had begun to bleed again because some of the scab had healed to the bandana that had been pulled away. Sorcha pulled a strip of cloth out of her pocket and quickly as well as gently tied it around the reopened wound.

The soldier's had also seen the wound. "Would you like us to take him to the Medical Ward. Col.?" one of them asked.

"Yes, he won't be able to talk so it will be best if he gets cared for until he can. If the doctor refuses to treat him, say it's an order from Col. Shubaltz" Karl ordered and the soldiers stepped back as Sphinx stood up. He smiled thankfully at the Col. and Sorcha before he walked off with the soldiers.

"We'd better have a break before the next one comes in," Karl said sighing and walking towards the door. "Besides, it might give us enough time to stretch our legs".

"I'm with you on that one Col." Sorcha replied following the man out of the room.

*Break Time- Somewhere in the base*

Sorcha and Karl had decided to have their break for an hour and then go back to the interrogation. They walked down one of the many corridors in the base, drinks in hand. Some of the soldiers they passed stared at Sorcha while others either nodded to the Col. or her. Somewhere in their travels, Karl stopped and offered her a seat at one of the tables near them.

"Sorcha, I've been meaning to ask this. So far we've questioned two men and you've known both of them. I've also got a gut feeling that you'll know the other three as well. I'm curious, how do you know them?" Karl asked as soon as they sat down, his beautiful green eyes not leaving her face.

"Well, I guess we all grew up together but as you see, Michael never grew up. The colony that I come from, it's so small that everyone knows everybody else" Sorcha said starting back at the Col.

The Col. was the first to break eye contact. "So what colony did you came from anyway?" Karl said taking a sip of his drink.

"It's called the Genkaku Colony. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't heard of it because it is hidden deep within a mountain range. We lived inside the mountains for most of the year because most of it was covered in heavy snow. That is where I learned to fight. There are special training courses for those peoples in our colony that want to become pilots. You must be fifteen years or older to enroll in the courses. The average person could complete the training in about ten years but if a person is gifted, if could take them half the time or less. There aren't many people who can withstand the training and many drop out after six months or less. The training is extremely tough. It's probably five times harder than the training the army gives" Sorcha explained to the Col.

"That must be tough. How long did it take you to finish?" the Col. asked. He was intrigued by what the woman was telling him.

"Well it took me about three years, solid effort. I've spent the rest of the other nine years perfecting my abilities, teaching others or helping the scientists I told you about design the artificial zoids" Sorcha told him. She then turned to look out the window and watched the soldiers doing their handgun training.

"Hey we'd better start getting back, an hours almost up" Karl said standing up and grabbing the two empty plastic cups and throwing them into the bin while Sorcha got up and followed him back to interrogation room.

As they stood in front of the door to the room, someone yelled out "Hey sunshine!" at the top of his voice.

"Oh no" Sorcha said quietly when she heard it and Karl looked at her curiously. She looked at him, a small smile on her face. "There is only one person that has the guts to say that, especially out loud. If you didn't like Michael very much then I don't think you'll get along with this one either. He just has a smart mouth and not a fowl one".

They turned around saw a tall man with a huge grin on his face being escorted by two soldiers that looked like two thin sticks compared to this guy.

"Hello Sorcha. Fancy seeing you here" the man said as he walked through he door.

"Nice to see you to, Jerram" she replied then turned to Karl and said," I hope ready or a rough time" before she turned around and walked into the room. Karl sighed as he followed and took his place standing behind Sorcha.

"What's with the military escort, I don't see any handcuffs" Jerram said when he saw the Col. behind her.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same thing for you" Sorcha replied playfully. "Do you know why you're here Jerram?" she asked.

"Not really. I was walking through the city streets, looking for you, and I was ambushed by about ten of these guys" he pointed to the soldiers behind him. "They then mumbled that you are under arrest Bullshit and they dragged me off" Jerram answered.

"Yeah, well what those soldiers told is the law. You were arrested for trying to assassinate the Emperor today," Karl said coldly.

"That guy must have a stick up his ass" Jerram muttered to himself but all of the people in the room heard it.

"Stick up his ass or not, I think that Col. Shubaltz would be someone to be reckoned with. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side, which is something, your doing quite well as the moment. You've got more guts than brains, Jerram" Sorcha's voice had become ice cold. The soldiers and Karl were taken aback by her sudden show of harshness but Jerram clearly wasn't. He was laughing.

"Yes your Iceness" he said sarcastically. Sorcha wasn't worried by what he'd said or that he was laughing harder. "That was your old nickname wasn't it. Now what was the other one?"

Sorcha's eyes narrowed. "Do me a favor and fly back to the mothership" she said dangerously.

This time Jerram was clearly intimidated and thought about his answer but he smiled. "Only if you go with me Tex Ass. That's it. That was your other nickname".

Sorcha stood up. "Were you one of the people who was sent to assassinate Emperor Rudolf or not?" she demanded. The woman started to walk around the table holding her arms behind her, making it look like she had grown as well as adapted a deadly and dangerous attitude.

__

'She's clearly had enough of his games. Sorcha's showing a bit of her bad and nasty side. I'd better stay out of her way and let her handle this' Karl thought to himself as he watched the woman at work.

Jerram lightly banged the table with his fist, making everyone except Sorcha jump. "Sorcha, you got a nice ass". He was laughing again.

Sorcha walked over so she stood next to him. The soldiers standing behind Jerram took a step back because of the look on her face. She hit her fist on his head a few times. "Just as I thought. Your head is till hollow. Jerram, you know full well that I breathe fire. Don't make me show off!" she hissed. Her patience with him had ended as soon as he walked in the room.

"Okay, okay. I was sent along with four others. I, along with the others, had heard that you told Rando that he could take your tags and shove them where the sun doesn't shine because you were leaving the colony, you were sick of the missions he gave you. A few of the people back at the mountains are on your side, they just don't have the guts to tell Rando that, besides it's most of the young trainees you taught, but a lot of the people there are on his side. Sphinx and I are on your side, so we decided to kill the others on Rando's side that were also on this mission but we ended up getting caught in the process" Jerram explained finally.

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard after all" Sorcha replied to the man when he was finished. She then turned to Karl. "Did you get all that, Col.". He nodded and showed her the tape recorder in his hand.

Suddenly a soldier burst into the room. Everyone looked at the man, who saluted to the Col. before he explained himself. "Col. sir, two of the prisoners are dead" the soldier reported, although he as most wary about it.

"What! How did they die?" the Col. demanded to know. Karl was furious. They had caught all five of the assassins and two happen to die and they only had the confession of one person. It wasn't enough.

"We don't know sir" answered the timid soldier. He was extremely nervous.

Karl ran out of the room to look at the problem. "Soldiers, could you escort this man to his cell" Sorcha ordered the guards behind Jerram, then she turned to the one who had brought the news, who was standing in the doorway. "Could please show me where this happened?" she asked nicely.

"Er, yes ma'am" the soldier replied before opening the door for Sorcha and the other guards. She stood outside the room, waiting patiently for the man to lead her to where the Col. had run off to.

*Base Cells*

Karl stood in front of a very scared looking soldier who was trying to answer all the questions that the Col. was firing at him. Sorcha walked over to the cells and looked in one. Michael was lying on his back, as though he was asleep, but she couldn't hear him breathing.

"How did this happen? Where you watching him the whole time?" Karl asked angrily. He couldn't get a straight answer out of this man because he was mumbling and stuttering.

"Can you open this door for me, soldier?" Sorcha asked the man that had guided her to the containment area. He nodded and unlocked the door. Sorcha opened it and stepped inside. She looked at the body lying on the concrete floor. She noticed an empty glass on the bench that hung on the wall.

"Soldier, did these men request anything before this happened?" she asked the man Karl was still yelling at. They both looked at her as though that was a stupid question to ask but the soldier still answered it.

"Yes ma'am. They both requested a glass of water" he replied. He was more comfortable answering her than the Col.

"See if the cyanide pills are still in their boots" Jerram advised and Sorcha bent down at Michael's feet and began to fiddle with his boot.

"What do you mean cyanide pills?" Karl asked.

"Everyone of the people that are trained by Rando are given cyanide pills that are hidden in the hollow heel of a boot they wear. The pills are to be used when they are captured. The two that died must have used theirs. I'm not surprised because they were probably really devoted to Rando" Jerram explained while Sorcha walked into the next cell to check on the other prisoner.

As Sorcha walked back out, Karl noted the disappointed look on her face. "Has he used the pills too?" he asked and she nodded.

"Who was the other guy sunshine?" Jerram asked as she lent against the wall behind the Col. and sighed.

"I think it was Seth but I can't be sure because of the light in there and stop calling me sunshine" Sorcha replied. Her shoulders slumped slightly.

"Is the other captive still alive soldier?" Karl asked. The soldier nodded and walked towards the final cell.

"Yes sir. She hasn't said a word since she got here" the soldier replied.

"She. The final person is female" Sorcha said, her interest peaked again and the guard nodded again. _'Rando doesn't hire assassins from outside our group and none of the other women were skilled enough to pull off this mission. It can be only one person, Rae'_

Sorcha followed the men. She stood outside the cell and looked in. She couldn't see the captive but she was sure the captive could see her but just hadn't taken any notice. Sorcha could hear what the prisoner was humming. She recognized it as a tune Rae had made up long ago.

"I'd say it is nice to see you again Rae but at the moment I can't see you. Come out of the shadows little sister" Sorcha said as she leant against the bars of the cell. The humming stopped within a few seconds and Sorcha could hear the shallow breathing of the prisoner.

"It's good to see you again too, Sorcha. How long has it been, three, four months?" Rae answered as he came into the light. She had deep green eyes and her brown hair went down to the middle of her back. Her fringe was white. She wore an army-like green shirt, a jacket and khaki cargo pants to match her top.

"Four and a half months if I've counted correctly" Sorcha replied a true smile on her face.

"In that case, hello bid sister" Rae answered.

__

'Well they do look alike. I wonder what Sorcha will think about her sister being held and questioned. I bet she'll asked us to let her go in a minute' the Col. thought to himself.

"Well, I think we should question Rae, see if we can find out anything else. Then you can decide what to do" Sorcha said as she turned to the Col. then back to her sister. "You don't mind that do you?"

"Nah. I don't mind if you question me or if you keep me here for a while. Its saver here than anywhere else at the moment. You never know where Rando's spies are" Rae replied. There was a yell of agreement from Jerram in his cell down the hall.

"Well that settles it then. Soldiers escort Rae to the interrogation room" Karl ordered the guards.

Rae stepped out of the cell and followed one of the guards. Karl and Sorcha then walked back to the room that they had been in for over four and a half-hours and continued their investigation. 

******

Luineraugwen: Sorry that it took so long to update this story. It isn't dead anymore. As an apology, I've also put up the next chapter. I have to retype the forth and fifth because those two have been deleted or something. Review.

P.S. Just so you know, it has been one year after the final defeat of Prozen. Karl, Sorcha, Jerram are 29, Rudolf is 14, Van, Fiona are 19 and Thomas, Rae are 24. If anyone knows the ages of other people such as Moonbay, Irvine, Col. Herman or anyone else for that matter, could you tell me in a review? Please.


	3. Chapter 3 All In One Night

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids and I never will. All the characters that do not appear in the anime are mine. Also if you recognize anything from my story that is out of a movie, book etc, they belong to their rightful owners.

Luineraugwen:" For all those people, who don't know what 'Genkaku' means, I think it is Japanese for 'false impression'. (At least that's what my dictionary said)"

* Imperial Base *

Karl and Sorcha had finished their interrogation for the day. It was early evening and the sun had begun to set behind the sand dunes. The Col. decided to leave Jerram and Rae in the cells overnight. He promised to contact his superior the first thing the next morning to receive orders about what to do as well as discuss the delicate matter with him.

The two walked side by side down one of the halls, both were exhausted from the day's events. Sorcha wanted to sleep but she knew she couldn't because she wanted to see Sphinx in the hospital ward before the end of the night.

"Where do you usually sleep for the night?" Karl asked breaking the silence.

"I usually stay with Foxfire" Sorcha replied rubbing her eyes.

"Well we can't have that. I'll have to find you somewhere on the campus to stay while your here. I'll also get you a visitors pass," Karl said as he watched her.

"I don't want to be a burden, Col. Shubaltz" she answered.

"Its all right. You won't be a burden on anyone". They continued to keep walking in silence until they reached the cafeteria.

* Cafeteria *

After getting their meals and sitting down, Sorcha and Karl hadn't done much except eat or listen to the soldiers around them. Sorcha was mainly listening to a group of soldiers that looked about the same age as Sphinx. They were quietly telling each other a number of dirty jokes and Sorcha was surprising herself by answering practically all of them in her head. Karl turned his head around to look as the group.

"Are they new recruits?" Sorcha asked the Col. as she followed his gaze.

"Must be. We're taught not to say such things in the army but we still do" a voice behind her replied. Sorcha looked over her shoulder and saw Thomas, Van, Fiona, Irvine and Moonbay, who then came and sat down next to the two.

"So, how did the interrogation go, Col.?" Moonbay asked curiously when she sat down. Sorcha noticed the annoyed expression on Thomas's face as Van had pulled out a chair for Fiona and that the younger Shubaltz couldn't take his eyes off her.

"It was all right I guess. We questioned four of the five so-called assassins. After we interrogated three people, two of them, including Michael committed suicide. We've managed to get two confessions, that were practically the same, but one was sent to the infirmary due to a serious injury. All we have to do now is question the wounded man before we make a conclusion" Karl replied gloomily.

"Did you know any more of the captives, Sorcha?" Van asked as he gave Thomas a nasty death glare because of the look on his face as the twenty- four-year-old admired Fiona. Thomas decided to return the gesture and the two sat there for the next few minutes like that. 

"Yep, everyone of them. Fortunately I had the pleasure of growing up with all of them. Three of them are good friends of mine and I wish the other two were personal punching bags. I'd put a few holes in those ungrateful..." Sorcha thought for a moment for a suitable word to use but she couldn't find one." Sorry. I can't finish that sentence without using something unsuitable" Sorcha replied although she didn't know whether Van was listening.

"Now we know how you feel about those guys and I guess that we shouldn't get on your bad side " Fiona said smiling. The two boys that were sitting either side of her gave up on the staring contest and crossed their arms, ignoring each other. Fiona gave a weak smile to the Col. and Sorcha. "Their always like this" she whispered.

"That's a good idea. You should have seen the way she handled Michael back in the alley" Thomas said happily as though what Sorcha did was something to be proud of.

"So I can fight. It's not a big deal besides; I had a personal problem with that guy. He has always a pain in the ass" Sorcha said shrugging off the praise.

Thomas was looking at his elder brother then to Sorcha and he decided that he would play matchmaker for these two. _'Besides, my brother hasn't had a girlfriend since the Stone Age_ _and Sorcha seems like a good match for him'_. The younger Shubaltz grinned and mentally rubbed his hands together.

"Col., your good at martial arts. Why don't you two have a sparring match and you can test her" Thomas suggested. He realized he was acting too formal. Even though they were brothers, Karl was still a higher-ranking officer than he was. One look at the Col.'s face and he knew the answer. "Sorry sir. I guess that was one of those open mouth, insert foot things that I can't help saying". Karl nodded but Sorcha cracked up laughing along with the others.

The Col. side looked at the woman sitting next to him then glared back at Thomas. He wore an expressionless look on his face before he answered. "I don't fight women besides I don't think it would be fair on Sorcha if we did".

Sorcha gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Are you always such a gentleman Col. or are you just afraid that I'll fight back? I've fought men twice your size and won I might add" she replied as she brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her playful face.

Karl turned his whole body around to face Sorcha. He fixed his bright green eyes, which sparkled with a mixture of excitement and a hint of challenge, on her. "Well, I've never been one to turn down a challenge and yes, I'm practically always a gentleman except when I'm on the battlefield" Karl said he stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

"That's good to know as their aren't many gentlemen around these days" Sorcha replied and accepted his offer.

As the two walked off, Irvine whispered in Thomas's ear. "I hope this plan of yours is going to work or we'll end up with a woman who hates you or a Col. short". Thomas nodded and mouthed the words ' It'll work out' as the group followed the Col. and Sorcha.

* Gym *

"Impressive" Sorcha remarked as she slowly looked around at the training facilities in the room. A huge blue padded mat lay in the middle and an assortment of other equipment surrounded it.

"It sure is. All the soldiers are taught basic martial arts and fighting techniques. They are also encouraged to workout in their own time" Karl explained as he started to take his boots and hat off.

Sorcha was about to ask if he worked out in his spare time but as she turned around and watched him take off his jacket, her question was answered. His plain grey undershirt looked as though it was hugging his every muscle. _'Lord, he does workout and quite a bit by the looks of it. Tat or his shirt is too small '_ she though as she stared at him. 

Karl looked up and saw her. He smiled as she walked over to Van and his group, who were standing at the side of the mat, and started to take her shoes off as well. He walked out and began to warm up. The Col. heard Irvine whistle and he couldn't help but look up. Sorcha had taken her jacket off, exposing a tight black top as well as a pair of strong arms. A tattoo of a full moon and the outline of a howling wolf against it was painted onto her upper arm. _'Shit. She's hotter than the sun'_.

"Hey Col., just because I'm a girl don't go easy on me" Sorcha said as she walked onto the mat and stood opposite him.

"I won't as long as you don't knee or kick me in the groin" and she mouthed the word 'promise'. They bowed. Karl lunged at her, aiming a punch at her face but Sorcha blocked it. She then aimed a kick at Karl and he blocked. This display of punches kicks and blocks when on for a few minutes. Sorcha aimed another kick at Karl but this time he sidestepped to the right and with one hand, forced her arms behind her back while his other hand caught her underneath the knee and pulled the woman against his body.

"I guess your not a gentleman when you fight either" Sorcha said and the Col. nodded. He applied more pressure to her back causing her to lean on him more as he emphasized his answer.

"That's not my only reason," he whispered in her ear. "I'm a man and you're a very attractive woman. I was bound to lose some self control in this fight" he whispered in her ear.

"Well you better not lose any more or I won't keep my promise" Sorcha replied as she escaped from is hold, twisted his arm behind his back, kicked him behind the knees then pinned him to the floor with her knee.

There was a small amount of clapping and everyone looked towards the door and saw the emperor standing there. The two on the ground hastily stood up as the young man walked over.

"That was a very good fight. You better make sure that Sorcha doesn't use those moves on you again Col." the emperor said as Karl saluted. 

"As long as I keep my hands to myself, she won't" Karl replied. He excused himself so he could go and get his jacket and hat. At that very moment, the whole base shook and seconds later an alarm sounded. The group, including the emperor, ran to the control room.

* Control Room *

"What's going on?" Col. Shubaltz demanded one of the soldiers. Sorcha could see that thick metal walls surrounded the base but a hole was slowly being shot through the wall from the outside. She automatically knew it was a group from her home because there we no weapons outside this base, except for those used by Rando's assassins and other bases, and it wouldn't make sense it another Imperial base attacked another.

" We're under attack, sir, but we can't see the enemy. They must be using stealth or invisibility technology, but we've checked everything including heat signatures and we can't find anything" the soldier explained.

"Trying to track heat signals won't help, their using technology developed to be untraceable unless you know how to look for them" Sorcha said walking forward and taking over one of the computers. She brought up a number of different colored screens that covered the map of the base and its boundaries.

"What are you doing?" Karl asked as he came and leant over her shoulder to see what she was doing. The others that came with him did the same.

"The invisibility technology that the scientists in my colony designed hides all signals except for those that can be seen with white light. I'm making a temporary screen that covers the map of the base and it's boundaries in white light" Sorcha explained and as the screen when white and small outlines of zoids appeared on the computer, Sorcha stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going now?" Karl yelled after her.

"To fight. Your men alone can't win against these pilots!" she yelled back to him. Karl then noticed the Imperial zoids that were now exiting the hangers and out into the open war zone. Van, Fiona, Thomas, Irvine and Karl then followed her out of the room and headed towards their own zoids.

* Outside the Base *

"Goddamn it" Karl cursed as the Iron Kong took a direct hit in the legs and went down. The Col. was now out of the battle. All the zoids used by the base, except for those in the Guardian Force, were lying half-destroyed or immobile and useless on the ground. Sorcha was right, these guys were tough to beat even though she had down loaded the data that told them where they were to every soldier on the battlefield, and they were still loosing. Even the Blade Liger, Di Bison and Lightning Siax were damaged but Foxfire had dodged every bullet and put many enemy zoids out of commission.

"C'mon Col. jump in! You're a sitting duck out there!" Sorcha yelled as she came to a stop next to the Iron Kong. Karl quickly jumped into the second seat in the cockpit of her zoid and belted up.

"How many are left?" He asked as Sorcha continuously dodged and fired. He admired the way she piloted Foxfire and how easily her hands guided the huge zoid while in combat.

"Too many Col.. We haven't even taken out half their forces yet!" Sorcha swore badly as a white-hot cannon whizzed past her. Foxfire threw its head back howled. Karl watched as a silver-ish blue ball like beam appeared and grew larger in the wolf's mouth. He felt a sudden rush of coldness as she fired. The beam could only be compared to the Deathsaurer's Charged Particle Cannon or the Di Bison's Megalomax in power. Foxfire even recoiled from the blast. She took out about five of the enemy zoids before she then started to fire with the cannons on her zoids forelegs. 

It wasn't long before even the Guardian Force was defeated and all attention was turned to Sorcha. A mirage of bullets and other weapons were fired at them; some hit home while others missed them by inches. Foxfire soon collapsed under the strain.

"Please Foxfire, don't back out on me yet" Sorcha whispered softly so only Karl heard her.

They could tell by the tremor of the ground that a big zoid stood in front of them. Suddenly Foxfire moved violently as the cockpit was continually stamped and shot at by the zoid in front of them. It came apparent to Karl, who had instinctively curled up in his seat, that they weren't after the emperor this time, it was Sorcha. Sorcha had joined his side and now they wanted her dead because she knew so much about them.

He looked up to see that Sorcha wasn't protecting herself. Small but deep cuts littered her exposed flesh and a trickle of blood slid down the side of her face from where she had hit her head on the perspex shield. She stared out of the light blue shield at the invisible attacker. She sat there, wounded yet defiant until the end like the many of the warriors Karl remembered his mother told him about when he was young.

Suddenly, bullets exploded on the zoid before them and they saw that was a heavily modified black Iron Kong. Several dark blue Terraces flew above them, dropping bombs on other hidden zoids. Then about fifty dark blue land zoids appeared from out of nowhere. Karl guessed they had been invisible as well. Sorcha opened the cockpit and stood up. Karl did the same and he realised just how injured she was. Blood seeped down her arms and blood had stained the front seat. He also noticed as she looked at the new arrivals that her eyes seemed distant and unfocused.

"Who are they?' Karl asked as he looked at them. All sported the similar dark blue that Foxfire had used to hide against the night sky.

"Friends" Sorcha whispered faintly before she too collapsed from exhaustion and lack of sleep as well as blood. Karl grabbed her before she fell out of the cockpit then picked her up in his arms before jumping down to the ground. He marveled at Foxfire, who had begun to heal herself, for a few seconds before he heard the heavy footsteps of two men approaching him from behind.

He turned around to see two men, both in their early twenties, standing before him. One had dark skin and a powerfully built body while the other was shorter and of a smaller build. Both were clothed in black. Their zoids both had the moon and howling wolf mark that was painted on Foxfire's forehead and Sorcha's upper arm.

"Are you and Sorcha okay, sir?" the smaller asked sympathetically. They all looked towards the base as medical workers and normal soldiers ran out to help their injured comrades. The men and a few women that jumped out of the dark blue zoids ran over to give the Imperial army soldiers a hand.

"Yeah, we're okay. Who are you?" Karl asked as he looked at the men before him.

"How rude of us," the big one said. "I'm Brian and this is Tobias. Us as well as all the other people that just landed, are students trained Sorcha. We caught wind of what Rando was planing to do so we left just after his group did so we could try and wipe them out".

"Thanks for your help" Karl replied. He was a bit shaken from the fight and the near death experience they had survived. He turned around and started to walk back to the base. Foxfire, who had recovered from the injuries, got up and walked beside him all the way.

* Infirmary *

Sorcha stirred from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jerram, Rae, Brian, Tobias and Sphinx standing beside her bed. The cuts on her arms stung slightly and her head throbbed.

"You okay big sis?' Rae asked nervously. Sorcha nodded and tried to sit up but her sister pushed her back down. "I wouldn't do that. It would save you a lot of embarrassment," Rae said as she lifted the sheet. Sorcha realised that she was hardly wearing anything.

"Now that is a stupid question, isn't it" Sorcha replied. "Nurse, could I please have my clothes. It very uncomfortable to be surrounded by men while you're half naked!" Jerram and Tobias laughed.

"She thinks your a man" Jerram snickered as he talked to Rae.

"I think you're an idiot!" Rae replied bitterly.

"I know you're not a man," Tobias added.

"I think you're an idiot too," Rae said in the same tone.

"Now, now children. No name calling allowed," Sorcha said in a mother like voice.

The nurse came over to the bed and gave Sorcha her clothes then ushered the others away and closed the curtains. She quickly got dressed and walked out. She noticed that Jerram was missing.

"Where is the Col. and the Guardian Force?" she asked. The nurse had walked away for a few seconds and she had come back with a needle filled with some kind of liquid.

"Excuse me miss, but we have to give a needle before you leave the infirmary" she said as she squirted a small amount of it in the air.

"Hell your not. I've survived worse battles than that had serious injuries and I didn't even need a needle. Besides, I have a really bad phobia to needles" Sorcha replied, her arms raised in surrender.

The door behind her opened and someone walked into her. She turned around to see the Col. standing there. "Sorry sir" she apologized.

"What's going on in here?" Van asked as he walked though the door and looked around.

"My patient must get a needle before leaving but so far she's refused" the nurse explains as she walked a bit closer.

"And my answer isn't going to change any time soon, lady. Getting a tattoo is one thing and I'm okay with that, but if there is one think I hate, it's getting a surgical needle!" Sorcha said as she burst from the room.

The nurse laughed and it sounded a bit familiar. She grabbed the edge of her face and pulled off a mask. Beneath the mask was Jerram. "This was the first time I've worn a dress and I can honestly say that I don't hate it". He smiled as very one either gave him a weird look or fell over anime style.

Sorcha's head appeared in the doorway. "I knew it! Jerram, don't try and pass for a woman because you're too flat chested to do it". Then she took off again. Karl walked out of the room and slowly followed her down the hall.

Luineraugwen:" Okay that's the end of this chapter. I tried to add a bit of humor to it but I stuck at writing that stuff"

C'ya


End file.
